This Strange Feeling
by Siebte Gloxialy
Summary: /Terkadang, penghuni rumah Frankenstein sering ragu terhadap perasaannya, apakah ini… rumahnya?/ Oneshot, M-21 & Regis. RnR? Thank you! xx #2 AFUKK Project! :D


**This Strange Feeling**

_/Terkadang, penghuni rumah Frankenstein sering ragu terhadap perasaannya, apakah ini… rumahnya?/_

* * *

**Noblesse** © **Son Jae Ho & Lee Gwang Su**

**This Strange Feeling** © **Siebte Gloxinia  
**

—fanfic untuk membunuh waktu meheehehehe~

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

M-21 terdiam.

_**'Sial, sial!' **_bentaknya dalam hati. Gara-gara perkataan Frankenstein, ia merasa menjadi agak… sentimentil. Ia biarkan angin malam menerpa rambut kelabunya.

_**Ajussi **_tersebut menyenderkan tangannya ke balkon, matanya menangkap langit malam hari, bertabur bintang yang sangat ingin ia lihat. Biasanya, ia melihat langit di bawah bayang-bayang misi dari Union. Baru kalo ini ia merasa sangat bebas. Iris kelabunya juga melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit, lampu-lampu di sepanjang jalan membentang, orang-orang yang masih berlalu-lalang walaupun malam telah datang.

Membuat M-21 agak iri dengan kehidupan orang lain.

Mata sang bahan eksperimen itu menjadi sayu ketika melihat orang-orang pegawai kantoran masih sibuk di sepanjang jalan untuk urusan kantornya.

"Haaah," M-21 menghela nafas panjang.

**TRRR TRRR.**

Handphone miliknya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan singkat masuk. M-21 dengan cuek membuka handphonenya, kalau bukan Rai yang mengirim pesan singkat hanya untuk berkata **'good job, good job! ^^~'**, mungkin Frankenstein yang mengingatkan kalau meja di ruang tamu belum bersih.

Namun perkiraannya meleset semua, ternyata pesan singkat tersebut berasal dari Yuna. Murid _Ye Ran High School _yang sangat sering bermain di rumah Frankenstein.

.

**'Selamat malam, Ajussi~! ^^'**

Ia mengirim pesan singkat hanya untuk mengatakan selamat malam?

M-21 hanya membaca sekilas, menghela nafas, lalu memasukkan handphonenya kembali ke sakunya, tanpa membalas pesan singkat tersebut.

"Kau di sini rupanya."

M-21 menoleh ke sumber suara, ah, anak itu lagi, "Menurutmu?"

Regis berjalan ke arah M-21 dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya, "Kau jadi agak sentimentil setelah meminta Frankenstein untuk membiarkan Tao dan Takeo tinggal di sini. Sangat _inelegant_."

"Anak kecil harusnya tidur sekarang, kau tahu?"

"Bahkan sekarang belum jam makan malam." Regis melirik ke arah M-21 dengan sinis.

"Tolong jangan berdebat sekarang. Aku hanya ingin sendiri."

"Sentimentil."

.

"Berisik." M-21 mulai gemas. Andai saja ia lebih kuat dari Regis, mungkin ia akan mulai mencabik dari mukanya dulu, lalu turun untuk mensobek-sobek isi perutnya. Dan itu tak mungkin karena bocah dari Lukedonia ini jauh lebih kuat dari pada dirinya.

"Ceritakan saja apa masalahmu." ujar Regis sambil membuang mukanya, ah, anak ini hanya ingin mendengarkan curahan hati teman debatnya. Membuat M-21 agak merasa bersalah ingin mencabiknya.

"Untuk apa? Bukan masalahmu."

Regis mendelik ke arah M-21, cukup lama sampai akhirnya M-21 menyerah, "Oke, bila itu maumu. Tapi jangan memotong sebelum aku selesai bercerita, mengerti?"

"Memotong cerita orang? Hmp, itu bukan gayaku, sangat _inelegant_."

"Baiklah, kita mulai," M-21 menghela nafas, "Aku ingin pulang."

.

**Hening.**

"Apa?" Regis mencoba memastikan.

"Aku ingin pulang, kurang jelas?"

"Bukan kurang jelas," Regis menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Makanya aku tidak berniat menceritakan kepadamu."

"Maksudku, kau ingin pulang ke mana?"

Astaga, M-21 membenamkan mukanya di telapak tangannya, "Mungkin bahasaku terlalu puitis untuk kau cerna, bocah."

.

**"Menjijikan."**

"Baik. Akan kuperjelas," M-21 mencoba membuang rasa malunya dan menatap langit malam tersebut, "Maksudku, aku ingin ke pulang ke rumah, ke tempat mereka—"

"Laboratorium? Silinder-silinder tempat kau digunakan untuk objek eksperimen? Kau ingin kembali ke sana?" tanya Regis tak percaya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memotong."

"Ups." Regis nyengir sedikit, "Lanjutkan."

"Mungkin, itulah tempat yang pantas untukku," ujar M-21, seketika, atmosfir di antara mereka seperti ingin menelan mereka dalam diam. Benar-benar hening. M-21 hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan Regis masih berusaha untuk mencerna kata-kata M-21.

"Itu menurutmu, bukan kata hatimu."

"Maaf?"

.

"Itu menurutmu," Regis berdecak kesal, "Itu kan hanya kau yang menganggapnya pantas. Tapi hatimu tidak."

"Kau puitis sekali, menjijikan."

Regis terdiam, lalu pundung sedikit, "Memang begitulah gaya bicaraku."

Kini M-21 merasa bersalah lagi, lupa bahwa Regis memang berbicara seperti itu, "Ma—maaf, memang ada **perasaan aneh** yang mengatakan bahwa ini rumahku. Tapi aku merasa lebih pantas di dalam silinder tempat aku dieksperimenkan."

"Perasaan aneh itulah kata hatimu. Karena hatimu berlabuh di sini. Kau ingin pulang kemana lagi? Kau sudah berada di rumahmu."

"Heh," M-21 tertawa kecil.

"Apa? Mau menertawakanku? Silahkan." Regis cemberut.

"Tidak, bila ada kau di dekatku, aku merasa jadi lebih bawel."

Regis terdiam, melihat M-21 yang mengatakan hal itu dengan sedikit tersenyum. Jarang sekali ia melihat M-21 tersenyum, selalu muka datarnya yang ia tunjukkan.

"Su—sudah! Aku ingin makan malam," Regis pergi meninggalkan M-21 sendirian di balkon.

M-21 kembali terdiam. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Ia menganggap dirinya tidak memiliki apa-apa, namun hatinya bersikeras ia memiliki teman—eh, partner, ia memiliki pekerjaan, ia memiliki gaji—bahkan rela ke Lukedonia hanya untuk gajinya, dan… **rumah**. Walaupun bukan miliknya, namun di sinilah hatinya **'berlabuh'**.

Hidup yang cukup normal, kan?

Kalau bukan karena Regis, mungkin ia sudah lupa bahwa ia memiliki kata hati. Menjijikan.

.

**TRRR TRRR.**

Handphonenya kembali bergetar di dalam sakunya, dengan cepat, M-21 membuka pesan singkat yang masuk.

**'Selamat malam (lagi) ^^" apakah Ajussi sudah tidur? :O'**

Pesan singkat dari Yuna lagi.

**'Belum, selamat malam, Yuna.'**

Sms tersebut dibalas oleh M-21, sesaat, ia menoleh ke dalam, melihat Tao dadah-dadah ke arahnya, "Hei! Makan malam!"

"Ya," M-21 melirik langit malam sebentar, lalu berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Kalian tahu?" Regis membuka percakapan di meja makan, "M-21 masih ragu apakah di sini rumahnya atau bukan."

M-21 diam membatu.

"Benar begitu, M-21?" tanya Frankenstein sambil tertawa kecil.

"Anak kecil sialan." M-21 melempar garpu ke arah Regis, "Seharusnya aku tidak cerita."

"Katanya—"

**"Diam."**

Yah, teman—partner yang ngeselin itu pasti ada. Ah, hidup normal.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Glo-box~**

Glo ragu bakal ada yang main ke Misc. Manhwa xD

Ahh, gapapa lah, lagian Glo lagi suka banget sama Noblesse! Project **AFUKK** kedua, nih! Semoga yang main ke sini suka, ya! xD

**Dadahhh! xD**

**muah lopyu!  
**


End file.
